The Dress
by OreosandCupcakes1313
Summary: This is basically like a sequel to "Cupcakes", I loved the story, so I decided to write this. I hope you like it, it's my first completed and uploaded fanfiction.


Today seemed like any normal day in Ponyville, and today, AppleJack was scheduled to visit her unicorn friend, Rarity.

As usual, AppleJack was bucking at the trees to bring in the harvest of apples at Sweet Apple Acres, the farm where she, Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith lived. Her younger sister, Applebloom, was watching her with envy. Applebloom loved her sister, and looked up to her like no one else. But today, she wasn't in such a great mood. She was one of the only fillies in her class who didn't have a cutie mark, and it was really getting to her, more than it should really. AppleJack could see the sadness in the little filly's eyes, and it made her feel bad to see it.

"Awh, don't worry darlin'.." AppleJack smiled reassuringly at Applebloom, then patting her back gently with her right hoof. "You'll get your cutie mark, soon enough. Trust me, I just know it!" Applebloom gradually smiled, headbutting her sister gently and playfully.

"Thanks, sis, you're really a big help!" Applebloom reared, then running off to find her two best friends, Scootaloo And Sweetie Belle.

AppleJack sighed with a light smile. "Better get goin'.." She pointed out to herself, then finishing the apples up and leaving them in the baskets, galloping off to Rarity's boutique. It took her around ten minutes to get where she was needed. But, it seemed no one was home. "Rarity?" She called out as she pushed the door open. The only light in the room was coming from the opened door, this was so weird..

"Uh.. Rarity? This ain't funny.. Is this some sorta joke?" The orange pony raised a brow, walking into the middle of the room. Suddenly, the door slammed. AppleJack jump. "Wuh!"

AppleJack was all alone. Well, she thought she was.

AJ shivered at the sound of a fast trot, and somewhat insane giggles.

"Rarity is that y-" When the orange pony turned, she yelped. She was hit, right in the head with some sort of metal object.

"Ugh.. Oh.. Rar.. Rarity.. I-" AppleJack froze, seeing she was tied up between two of Rarity's plastic model ponies. "What in the hay?! What is this?!" She screamed and whined, but found herself unable to move. Out of the darkness, the white pony stepped out. Her curls messy, her face covered with a warming smile, her glasses on.

"Oh, how lovely you could make it, AppleJack.." Rarity laughed, stroking the orange pony's face gently. "Darling I've missed you oh so much.." Rarity complained lightly, a pouting face now on.

"Rarity! Untie my this instant!" AJ shook her head and shouted.

"Oh, AJ.. I'm afraid I cannot fulfil your wish, my apologies." Rarity chuckled menacingly. "You're not leaving.. I hope your family won't miss you too much, what a shame that would be, hearing you'd.. Disappeared?" The white pony's smile grew wider, her left hoof stroking AppleJack's perfect blonde mane.

"Ra-Rarity! This is insane I tell you!" AppleJack yelled, getting scared as Rarity bit down on her flank, hard. "Aaargghh! Stop! Rarity!" Tears started flowing from the orange pony's eyes, she was in pain. But this was only the start of lots more fun to come.

"Oh AJ.. You taste so good.." Rarity licked her lips. "Like perfectly glazed toffee apples.." Rarity walked back into the darkness, then, soon returning holding an array of sharp, dangerous items. "I'm sorry I took so long.. I couldn't find my needles." She smiled a big, scary, psychotic smile.

"R-Rarity.." AppleJack cried and whine, scared as hell. "Please.. A-Applebloom.. Big Macintosh.. Granny Smith.. Th-they-!" She suddenly found herself speechless, as the white pony dug some boiling hot needles around each individual apple which was her cutie mark.

AJ felt it, but it didn't hurt that much due to the heat of the needles.

"Calm now AppleJack, my sweet toffee apple.." Whispered Rarity in a calming tone, as she then proceeded to pull the needles out, then cutting a fine line around each apple, cutting them off of her. "Just a few more steps.." The white pony whispered. "I can't wait to cut off that gorgeous mane of yours.. Oh how I envy you.." Her voice was slow, menacing even.

"I.." AppleJack was unable to speak, the blood dripping from her flank had her speechless in it all.

"Shh.. Shh.. Shhhh.." Rarity pushed her nose against the orange one's, looking into her terrified eyes. "It'll all be over soon.." After that was said, the white pony took out a pair of sharp tailoring scissors, then pulling at AJ's mane, using her magic to cut it off from the roots. AJ screamed. It hurt, oh so much. She wanted to whine and call for help, but she knew no one would be there to help her. No one. Everyone in Ponyville was busy, only Rarity was the free one, so either way, she was going to die.

"Rarity! Please! I beg you! Why 're y'all even doing this?!" AppleJack struggled, tears falling onto the floor and mixing in with her blood. "No.. Please.." Rarity had already started on her tail, which was soon off in no time.

"Oh AppleJack.. I need you for my new dress design. Don't you see? You're the perfect pony." Rarity whispered in a slightly chilling tone. "I need your perfect golden locks of hair, and you're adorable cutie mark. It's all in order for my perfect dress. I'll use your ribbons as a waist line, your hair as a collar and rim at the bottom, and your hat will have the three apples sewn into it. The dress will be made of your perfect orange coat, then the rest of your body, put to disposal.." Rarity just smiled.

"You've changed.." AppleJack sniffed, grunting lightly. "Wait.. Rarity.. No.. No.. No!" The orange pony screamed at the feeling of the white pony shaving her perfect orange coat off. "RARITTYYY! Stop it! Stop it I beg you!" AppleJack screamed and cried, every slow second hurt even more than the last..

Around half an hour later, Rarity had finished the coat. Leaving AppleJack bear, cold and in pain.

"Now." Rarity stamped her hoof. "I'm afraid, this must be the end for you.." A smile spread across Rarity's face. "Now now.. What ever should I use.. You've caused me so much trouble today, darling.." Rarity then took out a rusty pair of scissors. "Goodbye, my sweet toffee apple.." The white pony whispered her last goodbye's, then jabbing the now bear farm pony in the heart, and violently opening the scissors. AppleJack screamed, then gasping as her last breath was stolen away by a mare she once thought of as a friend. At least now, she'd be joining Rainbow Dash in pony heaven, at least she could be happy there..

Rarity pulled out the scissors, then chopping her limbs off violently as blood splattered all over the room and her body, and most was put into a paint bucket. What a lovely dress this was going to be..

First Pinkie, Now Rarity. Who would be next to crack? Who will be next to die.. But who knows that? Not me, as a dead pony, I believe it has no more concern of mine. But I assure you, it most definite to happen once again..


End file.
